criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Party Comes Crashing
The Party Comes Crashing is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the game. It is the seventh case of Rosenoque and also the final case in Bayside Avenue. Plot Following the invitation by the gang leader to the grand finale party, the player and Major Lucas went to the penthouse where they soon witnessed the glass chandelier falling from the lobby's ceiling and crushing photographer Arthur Cosmo to a bloody mess. The penthouse's owner Kyle Kingston told his testimony about why he's hosting a party for the gang was because he was paid by the deceased Floating Richard to host the party. Soon Anthony Wolf was a suspect for his presence in the party so close to the murder. A book left by the killer threw suspicions on Abdul Carla and the victim's body revealed suspicions about how Janice Carla knew the victim. Soon Gabriel Ledrot appeared to the detectives and told them that he saw the killer shortly after escaping. They also flagged Benjamin Grayson after they found his stuffed shark by the penthouse's pool. They then had to talk to Janice again who told them that she had champagne with the victim because she didn't realize he wanted her to help him get photos of the gang's activities despite her not being in the gang anymore. They also confronted Anthony about his damaged contract with the victim which he claimed that the victim was a lousy photographer and a gossip. They also found an angry threat from Abdul, who told them that he despised the victim for trying to use him after their long friendship. They later arrested Kyle Kingston after he lost his nerve and shoved a guest into the pool after he learned of the victim's attempts to make the party a laughable matter. Benjamin got angry at the victim when he found a defaming photo of himself online taken by the victim. Finally, Gabriel was angry at the victim for setting up cameras everywhere to spy on him. Soon a wrench and DNA sample was found on the murder scene, making the final accusation against the killer, who was revealed as kidnapped man Gabriel Ledrot. Gabriel initially claimed innocence but Major showed all the evidence to him, causing the witness-turned-kidnapped gang member to confess his involvement in the murder. He told them that Arthur was a liability with his attempts to get into the gang's secrets. However Arthur had wittingly made the gang leader believe that Gabriel was the traitor, not Arthur, which led Arthur's immediate pass into the gang's ranks. When Gabriel was caught, he managed to escape and then he took down Arthur for good, even if it meant him being caught. He was sentenced to life in prison without parole by Judge Brighton. The detectives then interrogated Gabriel, who cracked under the pressure, then he let slip that he had helped the gang leader get away. In the penthouse lobby, they found a knapsack with a note scribed by Gabriel, warning the gang leader that the police department was closing in on them. It also noted that he made someone help with the leader's getaway. According to a plane ticket found on the pool grounds, the ticket was paid for by Kyle Kingston, causing the team to arrest him on grounds of involuntarily letting a criminal get away. Janice then was given a chance to regain the team's trust and soon after finding Abdul's fingerprints on an empty canister. Janice confronted Abdul, who revealed that he stole it so he could give it to his sister as a token of forgiveness. After Janice tearfully hugged her brother thanks, she then proceeded to find a cure which she entrusted to Benjamin Grayson, believing that he could restore Bayside Avenue to its former glory as a happy, outgoing corner of the city. Also with the help of Jordan Brown and Jacob Wilson, she was able to wipe the remaining traces of the substance off the streets. After reporting to Chief Thomas Ernest about the investigation, Mayor Leonard Oakley then told the detectives that a disaster had struck, showing them a news report of an explosion that took place in Memorial Avenue. Entrusting Chief Ernest and the Flaming Eagle Police in the job to track down the so-called arsonist, Mayor Oakley then sent the precinct to Memorial Avenue, home to the war-torn history of Rosenoque and its war veterans. Summary Victim *'Arthur Cosmo' (found crushed by a glass chandelier on the final night) Murder Weapon *'Glass Chandelier' Killer *'Gabriel Ledrot' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect speaks Spanish *The suspect has a knowledge in chemistry Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect speaks Spanish *The suspect has a knowledge in chemistry Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect speaks Spanish *The suspect has a knowledge in chemistry Profile *The suspect speaks Spanish *The suspect has a knowledge in chemistry Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect speaks Spanish *The suspect has a knowledge in chemistry Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect has a knowledge in chemistry Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer has a knowledge in chemistry. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears glowsticks. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Penthouse Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Metal Plaque; Victim Identified: Arthur Cosmo; Murder Weapon Found: Glass Chandelier) *Examine Metal Plaque. (Result: Penthouse Owner Name; New Suspect: Kyle Kingston) *Talk to Kyle Kingston about who hired him to host the party. (New Crime Scene: Banquet Hall) *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Book) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Anthony's ID; New Suspect: Anthony Wolf) *Ask Anthony Wolf about why he's attending the party. *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book Text) *Analyze Book Text. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Abdul Carla; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Interrogate Abdul about the book. (Attribute: Abdul speaks Spanish) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots; New Suspect: Janice Carla) *Talk to Janice about how she knew the victim. *Profile updated: Janice speaks Spanish. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Gabriel Ledrot about how he escaped and what he saw. (New Crime Scene: Penthouse Swimming Pool) *Investigate Penthouse Swimming Pool. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Pile of Pool Noodles) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Stuffed Shark; New Suspect: Benjamin Grayson) *Ask Benjamin Grayson why he was invited to the party. (Attribute: Benjamin knows how to tie knots) *Examine Pool Noodles. (Result: Rusted Bolt) *Analyze Rusted Bolt. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a knowledge of chemistry; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Champagne Glasses Note, Damaged Contract Logo, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Champagne Note. (Result: Message to Janice revealed) *Ask Janice Carla why she had a glass of champagne with the victim. (Attribute: Janice has a knowledge in chemistry) *Examine Business Logo. (Result: Logo Identified) *Ask Anthony Wolf about the damaged contract detailing a photography shoot deal with the victim. (Attribute: Anthony speaks Spanish, knows how to tie knots and has a knowledge in chemistry) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Suspect's Threat) *Analyze Suspect's Threat. (12:00:00) *Confront Abdul about the threat he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Abdul knows how to tie knots and has a knowledge in chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profiles updated: Kyle and Gabriel speaks Spanish. *Talk to Kyle Kingston about his brash outburst and behaviour. (Attribute: Kyle has a knowledge in chemistry and knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene: Penthouse Pool Patio) *Investigate Penthouse Pool Patio. (Result: Torn Photo, Broken Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Defaming Photo) *Interrogate Benjamin about the defaming photo the victim took. (Attribute: Benjamin has a knowledge in chemistry) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Damaged Camera restored) *Analyze Broken Camera. (09:00:00) *Confront Gabriel about what he knew about the victim's spying camera. (Attribute: Gabriel knows how to tie knots and has a knowledge in chemistry) *Investigate Shattered Chandelier. (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Pile of Glass Shards; All tasks completed beforehand) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample. (09:00:00; The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Pile of Glass Shards. (Result: Wrench) *Analyze Wrench. (15:00:00; The killer wears glowsticks) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Better to Forget... (7/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (7/7) *Attempt to make Gabriel talk. (Available at start) *Investigate Penthouse Lobby. (Clues: Knapsack) *Examine Knapsack. (Result: Gabriel's Note) *Investigate Penthouse Entrance. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Examine Plane Ticket. (Result: Ticket Numbers) *Analyze Ticket Numbers. (09:00:00) *Arrest Kyle Kingston for unknowingly helping to cover up a crime. (Reward: Shark Tooth Necklace) *See what Janice Carla can do about the substance. (Available at start) *Investigate Banquet Hall. (Result: Empty Canister) *Examine Empty Canister. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Abdul's Fingerprints) *Confront Abdul Carla about why he's in the banquet hall. (New Lab Sample: Canister of Liquid) *Analyze Canister of Liquid. (06:00:00) *Ask Benjamin Grayson about how he can help the team to restore Bayside Avenue to its former glory. (Reward: Burger) *Tell Chief Thomas Ernest of the newest leads found in the investigation. (All tasks must be completed) *Meet Mayor Leonard Oakley and get updated on the latest news in Rosenoque. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue